Bones House: A Suprising Turn
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Bones calls House in New Jersey to help her at the Jeffersonian, and when 13, House, and Cameron get ready to leave, Booth's son Parker collapses. The clock is ticking for House to figure out what's wrong in 2 days.
1. Chapter 1

Suprising Turn

* Bones and House Crossover*

Dr. Gregory House, Dr. Allison Cameron, and Dr. Remy Hadley get out of a taxi in front of the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C. As they stand in front of the building wondering where to go a mysterious woman comes outside and introduces herself,

"Hello, my name is Angela Montenegro, are you Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, and Dr. Hadley?"

"I'm Alison Cameron, this is 13, and her boss House."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"Let's skip the howdy doo's and let's get to the bottom of why we are here."

"House, Cuddy told you we are here to work and that you should be friendly towards the people here at the Jeffersonian."

"Well let's go find Brennen and Booth. She can tell you why you are here. I can't exactly tell you. The people on this staff includes me, Dr. Temperance Brennen, Seeley Booth, Hodgins, Zack, Cam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Cameron, you can't be all mushy like this. We have a job to do. This isn't like where you can get close to the patients and try and help them get better. Dr. Brennan's patients are already dead." Just then Dr. Temperance Brennen emerges from the Jeffersonian building.

"Well I haven't actually ever thought of it like that, but I guess you are right. Now who are you? I didn't know I had anybody coming." Angela pipes up saying,

"I called them. I heard that Dr. House is the best in his field and we needed him for this mystery disease. Zack can't find out what he has. I thought maybe if we brought in a doctor maybe it would help."

"Let me take a look at them Ang. No reason to bother these doctors when I am a doctor."

"Of forensic anthropology. You aren't a medical doctor."

Booth comes jumping down the stairs of the Jeffersonian.

"Bones, I need your help. Parker just collapsed." Shocked and terrified, Seeley Booth, the worried father just stood and didn't know what to do. Immediately Cameron and 13 take charge of the situation.

"Where is the boy?"

"He's inside. But what can you do to help?" Booth says giving Cameron a suspicious look.

"I'm a doctor from the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. This is Dr. Hadley. With your permission we want to take a look at your son, and possibly take him back to our hospital. Dr. House has a great staff that can help with this problem." Now Booth looks extremely worried that something is going to happen to his son.

"Is he going to be okay? He's not going to die is he? I only have him for the weekend. His mother will hurt me if I let something happen to him."

"Divorce? Wasn't good enough for you?" House says with a sarcastic tone.

"No, actually she didn't like the idea that I was an FBI agent. And if you continue to take that tone with me I can have your license removed and have you arrested."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"HOUSE! Really not the time. Let's go find the boy." 13 says, as they run into the building to find him. He is laying on the floor with Zack watching over him like a mother hen.

"I don't know what happened Dr. Brennen. Honestly, he was just here playing with me and Agent Booth, and then he just collapsed." As if it was practiced, 13 and Cameron fall next to Parker simultaneously. 13 pulls out a vial and gets about an inch away from Parker's arm, when Booth stops her;

"What do you think you are doing? You can't just take blood from my son." Cameron sighed, and just stood up, since she has taken care of unmoving parents.

"Sir, if Dr. Hadley doesn't take blood from your son, we won't find out what's wrong." Booth sighs, and rubs the back of his head.

"Okay, go ahead and take the blood, but don't let him die. Please don't let him die."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry sir. We ARE trained professionals. We will find out what's wrong with your son." Cameron says as she wipes off her pants. Cameron pulls out her cell phone and dials. As she waits, she taps her foot, then there is a glow in her eyes.

"Chase, tell Cuddy we are bringing a patient back with us... We are going to need House's team and you to work on this."

"Wait, wait, wait." Booth says, "Why are you taking my son to New Jersey? We have hospitals here in D.C."

"You don't have House in D.C. He is the BEST doctor in his field. He will find out what's wrong."

"What about his mother?" Booth asks?

"Look, you could either worry about the kid's mother for taking him out of the state, or you can worry about her when he's dead. It's your choice." House says.

"House!" 13 yells at him, "Although he does have a point-- " 13 says pausing because she doesn't know his name. Booth realizes that's why she paused.

"Booth. Agent Seeley Booth, FBI."

"Well let's get him out. Should we put him in our car, House?" Cameron asks.

" I want him to come with me. He's my son and I don't want anything happening to him." Booth said.

"Then I have to go with you. You need a doctor with you if something were to happen to him." 13 says.

"Alright. Who all is coming back with us to New Jersey?" Cameron asks.

" I think it's Booth, and Parker evidently, and then me, Ange." Bones says. Zack interrupts by saying,

"Me too."

"I think you should stay here Dr. Addy." Bones says to him.

"Zack... Dad, I want Zack to go with me." Parker says with very little strength.

"I'm here Parker. I'm going with you. Your dad is going too."

"Dad..." Parker whines. Booth takes Parker's hand in his.

"I'm here Parker. I'm right here. I am not going to leave you." Cameron walks over with the vial and sits next to Booth.

"Sir, I need you to move over so I can take some blood from your son." Parker grabs onto Booth's jacket.

"Don't let them hurt me daddy.. Don't let them stick them." Parker starts crying.

"Maybe you shouldn't do this. I mean he is crying, and I don't think we should do this."

"If you don't let Cameron take the blood, your son WILL DIE. I am not sure you want the cause of death to be, STUPID dad wouldn't let the doctor take blood!" House hollers.

"House! Knock it off. I can handle it on my own." Cameron says, "don't worry; I am very gentle with a needle. I won't hurt you." As she injects the needle he starts seizing.

"Did you hit something? What'd you do? 13 asks as she tries to help figure out what wrong.

"I didn't do anything. I just took some blood. You saw me. I haven't even picked up the vial yet to put the blood in it." Cameron says in a worried tone.

"There is something seriously wrong with this boy. House you have to take this case." 13 says pushing down on his chest.

"I'll call Wilson." House says.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cameron, 13, House, Booth, Parker, Angela, Bones, and Zack rush into the Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital they are met by Cuddy, Foreman, Taub, Chase, and Wilson meet them at the front door.

"House, I want to know what's going on right now. You can't just come into my hospital and tell my doctors and nurses what they are going to do." Cuddy says following behind House.

"Just go take care of Rachel, and leave me alone with this patient." House said as he walked into the elevator leaving everybody else down on the first floor.

"Cameron... What's going on?" Cuddy demands.

"Parker Booth collapsed while we were at the Jeffersonian, and we brought him back to the hospital because we know that he will get the care he needs here." Cameron replies.

"Who is a parent to this child?" Cuddy asks.

"I am his father." Booth says. Cuddy looks at Booth, and just sighs as if apologizing for House.

"Do you consent to anything that Dr. House and his team will ask to do to him?" Cuddy asks.

" I will be consulting with Dr. Brennen here to make sure everything you do is right, and that it can be justified." Booth says.

"Then you might as well take the boy now. Not everything House does has a reason. Some things may seem unreasonable, but he does get it right... eventually." Cuddy says.

"That's fine. As long as he can make my son better. I saw him taking some pills at the Jeffersonian, what is that all about?"

"Let's not get into that." Cuddy says.

"I want to know Doctor. I work for the FBI and if he is doing something illegal I should know about it."

"Dr. House only takes the pills because he has pain in his thigh muscle. They are vicodin, and they help him cope with the pain, and he works fine. Don't worry, the hospital has him on a reasonable dosage, and you won't have to worry about it affecting your son. I have the best doctors in my hospital working on him. We have a neurologist, plastic surgeon, ER doctors, oncologist, and just non specified doctors working on him. He will have 24 hour care. Now I can't have you all in here while he is in intensive care, so I need to know who you all are." Cuddy replies with a sigh.

"I am Agent Booth, this is Zack Addy, Bones, Angela Montenegro, and my son Parker. He's 5."

"Okay, are you his father? Where is his mother?"

"She is back in D.C. We are divorced, and I have him for the weekend so I would rather her not know that I can't take care of our son for 2 days without him ending up in a hospital hours away from home."

"Well if he is your son we won't need her consent as long as you consent to what I or one of the other doctors ask. But I would be leary about House." Cuddy says.

"Wait, why would you leave my son with a man you don't think you can trust?" Booth asks suspiciously.

"He is a good doctor, and even though some of his ideas are a little ridiculous he has done a lot for this hospital in the years that he has been here, and I think he will continue to do more as he is resides here."

"Have any of his patients ever died?" Booth asks.

"I won't say he hasn't lost patients because everybody dies, and every doctor in this world has lost a patient at one time or another, but other than that I think you are fine." Cuddy says.

"My son could die and you say he's okay! Are you insane to think I would keep my son at this hospital!" Booth yells as Cameron walks over to Cuddy.

"House has contaminated the entire clinic."

"How in the world did he do that?" Cuddy asks with an exasperated sigh.

"He gave one of his vicodin's to a kid with a headache, and I think he is giving out morphine in shots to people." Cameron says. Cuddy screams out and then walks into the clinic almost unwillingly. Cameron acts all happy, and like nothing is going on.

"Hi!" Cameron says in a nonchalant way, "should we go to your room?"

"My son isn't staying here." Booth says.

"I actually have to agree with Booth on this factor, I think this hospital is ridiculous in the ways it is run. Who runs this hospital anyway? I want to have a talk with him." Brennan says. Foreman walks up behind Booth and Brennan.

"Well, Dr. Cuddy is the owner of the hospital." Foreman says.

"Then I want a second oppinion." Taub comes over and looks at the boy.

"I don't agree with House. I can be your second oppinion sir." Taub says.

"Don't you work for that Dr. House character?" Brennan asks him.

"We all work for him, well 13, Taub, and I do. Cameron and Chase used to work on his team with me, and then Cuddy is just the boss of the hospital." Foreman says.

"That's fine, but I don't want my son being treated by some doctor who doesn't work by the book."

"Daddy, I don't feel very good. My tummy hurts." Parker says sitting up and throws up blood on the stretcher that he is sitting on.

"Code cart!" Foreman yells out to one of the nurses, "You can either let us take care of him and try to figure out what he has or you can take him back to D.C. and he may not make it."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

As the younget besides Parker, Zack Addy wonders if he should even be in the room with everybody. Dr. Hadley puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I need to get in right here. Can you slide over?" She asks him. Zack sighs as he slides out of her way. He was so enamored by her. Zack feels like he is in love with Dr. Hadley, and he has never even spent much time with her. Zack sighs as he moves backward and hits Bones, and she falls into the arms of Dr. James Wilson.

"I am so sorry Dr. Brennan, Dr. Wilson." Zack says stumbling for words.

"It's okay Zack, just be more careful next time. You knocked me right into-" Brennan pauses.

"Wilson. I'm Dr. James Wilson."

"Dr. Wilson, well Doctor, I'm Doctor Brennan, this is Agent Boot, Zack Addy, and Ange Montenegro."

"Hello." Angela says as she walks over to Wilson. Chase also walks over to Wilson.

"We think it maybe lukemia." Chase says.

"Oh no." Booth says after hearing Chase's report, "his mother will blame me for it because I let him get sick under my care." Cuddy walks over to Booth.

"Mr. Booth?" Cuddy asks.

"Seeley." Booth replies to be more friendly.

"Fine. Seeley, you have an oncologist, neurologist, a cardiologist, plastic surgeon, 2 ER doctors, and a rare and infectious disease specialist taking care of your son. Absolutely nothing is going to happen to him. Even though House is his attending. I take care of the patients in my hospital." Cuddy says and walks away. Booth rushes after her.

"He's my only son Dr. Cuddy, and he's the only child we have. Do you and your husband have children?"

"I'm not married, but my daughter, Rachel, is a baby and I would do anything for her."

"That's exactly how I feel about my Parker. I don't want to leave, but the D.C. FBI still need me. I left Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets back in D.C."

"Who are these people? Who will consent if you're not here?" Wilson asks as he walks over to Cuddy and Booth.

"Consent, no consent. Who cares? I don't need it to do my procedures. Neither does my team." House says popping some Vicodin into his mouth.

"I am REALLY concerned about him." Booth says and Cuddy just nods her head silently, and slowly as if saying there is nothing she can do.

"In answer to your question Dr. Wilson; they are our co-workers. I will consent for Parker. He is like my own son or even a little brother." Bones says as she holds Parker's hand playfully.

"Don't leave Daddy." Parker says crying.

"I'm not leaving bud; be a good boy for the doctor and I will see you in a little while. Zack is here to play with you." Booth says as he slowly walks out of the room.

" He's not you." Parker replies.

"It'll be okay, Parker. We will have fun just you and me. And Dr. Brennan is fun too, isn't she?" Zack asks. Parker gives her a weary look as if not sure what to say.

"I guess she can be sometimes." Parker says. Cameron comes over and leans down to Parker's bed.

"There are some books in the waiting room, would you like me to go pick out a few for you?" She asks him.

"I guess. Are all my tests going to hurt?"

"No, now some might; but not all of them will. We are pretty gentle." Chase says to him.

"I'll go with you." Bones says to Cameron as they walk down to the waiting room.

"How can you be so in love with a guy like that? He is just too rude for me to even think about." Bones asks.

"I don't love him." Cameron says.

"That's not true. I say the enamored look in your eyes every time you look at him."

"Well maybe a little bit." Cameron says with a smile. "But you can't tell me that when you look into House's big blue eyes that your heart doesn't skip a beat."

"Actually Dr. Cameron, it doesn't. I don't know what you see in him. I am more found of that Dr. Wilson." Bones says and her eyes just light up.

"Wilson? I thought you were with that Booth guy."

"Agent Booth? No, we are no more than co-workers. I couldn't have a thing for Booth. He has a son, and he never actually married Parker's mom. I couldn't do that to Parker."

"He needs a mother Dr. Brennan."

"He HAS a mother Dr. Cameron, and further more I do not like you pushing into my social life. I mean what if I butted into yours? I think that Dr. Chase is a better match for you than Dr. House, but you don't hear me saying anything." Bones says rather hatefully.

" I do not appreciate your tone. And I will have you know he already has somebody."

"Who?" Bones asks. Just then Angela giggles, and Cameron and Bones look at her and Chase is blowing on her chest, and holding her close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chase! We are supposed to be working!" Cameron shouts across the room.

"That's right Chase. Now get to work." House says and he leaves the room. Cuddy follows him.

"House, where are you going? If you don't help that boy he could die."

"Dr. Cuddy, he has 7 of the best doctors in this hospital working on him. Why do I need to be here?" House starts to walk past her. Cuddy stands there waiting for her response to come into her mind.

"If you don't help him I will make you do clinic duty for every doctor in this hospital for the next 6 months." Cuddy says. House just stops and stares at Cuddy like he doesn't believe her.

"You wouldn't."

"I won't let you skip out on your job? No I won't, so either help the boy or you can rest up for clinic duty." Cuddy does a quick turn on her heels, and walks to the elevator, to go back to her office no doubt. House walks into Parker's room, and smacks his cane on the floor.

"I'm not going to stand here all day waiting." House wails.

"Fine." Cameron says in a sarcastic tone. 13, Foreman, Chase, Wilson, Cameron, and Taub follow House to his office, and they all sit at the table.

"What is wrong with this kid? Give me some ideas that I can shoot down." House says.

"What about Anthrax, it explains the vomiting of blood, the sore throat his father said he had." 13 says.

"What about the seizure and fainting? I think meningitis is more logical." Chase says reading the patient's file.

"Really? Meningitis? With a 97% chance of death you think our ALIVE patient has meningitis?" Foreman says.

"Come on people! Let's quit arguing and take care of this patient." Taub says while walking out of the office. Just then Cuddy walks in.

"Where are you going Dr. Taub?"

"House doesn't need me. I am going home. I will be back in the morning. He doesn't have a clue what's wrong with this patient." Taub says before walking out of the room.

"Has anybody taken blood to see what could be wrong?" Cuddy asks.

"Yes, I did it myself, so has Cameron, Chase, and 13. Everything came back negative." Wilson says.

"Yet he is throwing up blood. Interesting... Do it again." Cuddy says before she walks out of the room. They all just look at House like he is going to do something.

"You heard her, go take more blood." House says.

"If we take anymore blood the kid could die House. His father won't consent to that." Cameron says.

"Then we don't tell him what we are doing." House says. Cameron sighs but everybody stands up and exits the office. As they are walking Cameron gets an idea.

"Maybe it's not in his blood. It might be in his brain. I'm going to go get consent for a MRI." Cameron says.

"Cuddy wants us to draw blood, not do anything to his head." Wilson says with a surprised look to Cameron.

"If we only look in his blood we may not ever find out what's wrong. As long as I get the consent I don't think Cuddy will care." Cameron walks away from everybody else and starts heading back towards Parker's room. When she gets there she asks Booth to come into the hallway so they can talk.

"What is it? Is my son okay?" Booth asks.

"We don't know what's wrong with him yet, but I am going to do an MRI of his brain." Cameron says. Booth begins to look very worried.

"An MRI, aren't they usually looking for cancer when they do an MRI?" Booth asks.

"An MRI just looks to see if there is anything there. If we were worried that he might have cancer we would have Dr. Wilson watch him closely."

"Wait, who is Dr. Wilson?"

"He is the oncologist here. We usually talk with him, but he has inspected Parker and doesn't believe that there is any form of cancer in his body." Cameron says as she sighs. Bones walks out of Parkers's room and into the hallway.

"Is he okay, Dr. Cameron? Does Dr. House know what's wrong with him yet?" Bones asks.

"House hasn't figured it out yet, but he has eliminated meningitis and anthrax." Cameron says.

"But there are worse things it could be. I went to 2 months of medical school." Booth says.

"That's fine." Cameron says. Parker starts gasping. Cameron rushes into his room. Bones and Booth follow.

"What's happening?" Zack asks.

"He's having an allergic reaction." Cameron says.

"To what?" Booth asks, "As far as I know he's not allergic to anything."

"He's jaundice." Cameron says looking at his hand.

"What?"

"His liver's failing." Cameron says as she grabs an epi pen out of the cabinet by his bed and gives him the shot. Just then Parker's breathing becomes regular again. 13, Chase, and Foreman enter.

"What happened?" Foreman asks.

"He was having an allergic reaction, and he's jaundice."

"Jaundice, and an allergic reaction. What does this kid have?" 13 asks herself outloud.

"When is the puzzle going to stop turning?" Chase asks.

"We need to get House down here fast." Foreman says.


	6. Chapter 6

"No. House is off the case. I am taking over it. He is out of this hospital." Cuddy says walking into the patients room.

"What? What do you mean?" Cameron says turning around looking at her.

"I just got a threat to be sued by the parents of one of the clinic people because House gave them some of morphine and now the parents are flying off the handle bars." Cuddy says.

"So if you didn't fire House they would sue the hospital?" Chase questions. Cuddy nods and sighs.

"But he was the only person who might even remotely know what was wrong with this kid." 13 says. Just then, hearing this conversation Bones and Booth walk over.

"What's going on? Where's Dr. House?" Bones asks.

"He has been asked to leave the hospital for a little while." Cameron says in a calm way.

"He was fired?" Booth fumes.

"No, he wasn't fired, he's been detained for awhile, but we are still consorting with him about your son." Cameron says.

"But he was the only doctor who seemed to have any idea what was wrong with him and now he's gone?" Bones says. Zack walks out.

"What's going on?" Zack asks.

"Parker's doctor has been fired." Booth says.

"WHAT!" Angela yells.

"He's been detained. He's not fired. As a matter of fact, I am going to call him right now and see if he can help us clear this up." Cuddy says. Cuddy calls House's home phone with her cell phone. It is just ringing and ringing. Cuddy stands there tapping her high heel shoe waiting, and at House's house he is passed out on the floor as the phone rings and rings.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron starts pacing back and forth.

"I can not believe that House would do something so stupid when he KNOWS we have a case!" Cameron shouts as she throws her cell phone onto Parker's bed. Parker's eyes get really big, and Cameron realizes what she's done.

"I think this is obvious, but shut up Cameron." Chase says in his Australian dialect. Cameron just smacks him across the chest.

"Be quiet, Chase. You were the one screwing around with Ms. Montenegro earlier." Cameron says just looking at him in disgust.

"We were not screwing around." Chase says defensively.

"Get out of here." Cuddy says to them.

"What?" Cameron and Chase say in unison.

"You are not helping me here, you are only making things worse, so Chase I want you to go down to the clinic and start on House's clinic duty, and Cameron, start your job down in the ER; and if I hear of you messing up these jobs and being together and arguing you are both fired." Cuddy says putting an extra blanket on Parker. As Cameron and Chase leave, Booth walks over to Cuddy.

"Why are you applying more blankets to him? Is there something I should know about?" Booth says getting worried. Bones walks over to him.

"I am sure it's nothing Booth, now calm down and go sit down or get a cup of coffee… Zack, go with Agent Booth to get a drink from the cafeteria." Bones says to him.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Zack says being the usual yes sir, no sir, guy he always is. Zack and Booth walk out of the room.

"He just got some cold chills. It's nothing to be worried about." Cuddy says to Dr. Brennan.

"I figured it was nothing, but with it being his only son; he gets a little paranoid. I am sure you are that way with your daughter." Bones says. Cuddy smiles thinking about Rachel.

"Yeah, I do." Cuddy says. Cuddy puts her hand on Parker's arm and pulls it off fast.

"What's wrong?" Bones asks her.

"He's burning up," Cuddy says. Just then she calls out to a nurse in the hallway, "I need some ice packs from either the ER or the OR."

"What's going on?" Bones asks.

"I honestly have to tell you; I don't know. The only doctor who can help him now is passed out from a drug overdose." Cuddy says.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since the last time. Chapter 8 is only a few moments later than Chapter 7.**

"Go get House." Cuddy says to Chase who is standing behind her.

"What? If you're right and he's had a drug overdose he would be useless to bring in here because he can't do the work. He won't even be able to tell where he is." Chase exclaims.

"I said, "Go get House" and that's what I expect to be done, DR. Chase!" Cuddy hollers at him.

"Fine… I just don't think that it would help." Chase says as he walks out of the patient's room. After packing Parker down with ice packs, Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman, Taub, and 13 go into House's office. Taub, 13, and Foreman sit at the table. Cuddy stands at the front of the table. Wilson leans against the marker board, and Cameron is pacing back in forth.

"What fits all of these symptoms?" Cuddy asks the team.

"We don't know… If we did we wouldn't be here." Foreman says to her.

"Look Foreman, I don't like your attitude. I still have the authority to fire you." Cuddy says. "The only reason I don't is because you are the best neurologist we have."

"Fine… Then I quit!" Foreman says standing up and walking out of the room.

"Guys, we have to get along better. We can't be fighting all the time. This kid could die because we would rather sit and argue than try to figure out what he's got." Cameron states with a sigh.

"Now, it's just us. Until Chase gets back with House." 13 replies.

"Okay guys; let's start talking about some stuff that this could be." Wilson responds. Cameron whirls around to face Wilson.

"What about Amyloidosis? It explains the sore throat and vomiting blood." Cameron explains.

"It doesn't explain the seizure." Cuddy says with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter. We have a diagnosis!" Cameron exclaims. She starts to walk towards the door.

"House would call that a weak diagnosis and you know it. Besides, are we really going to kill the kid, just because you want to take the easy way out? I mean it could have just as easily been meningitis." Cuddy replies. Chase enters with a black eye and busted up lip.

"Chase, what happened?" 13 asks him.

"I went to get House. He was on more pills than I had ever seen him take. First he punched my eye for trying to help him up off the couch, and then he busted my lip with his cane for trying to get him to leave the apartment. Thanks Dr. Cuddy. I didn't get him here, but I have injuries that will last awhile." Chase says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Let's just put the kid on full spectrum antibiotics, and see if that helps at all." Cuddy replies.

"You haven't put him on antibiotics yet?" Wilson asks just staring at her.

"I haven't had the chance to. He just keeps getting so sick that I don't have the chance to get him down and try to help." Cuddy replies.

* * *

In the hospital room, Parker is laying on the bed asleep. He starts whimpering in his sleep. Booth jumps up out of his chair.

"It's okay buddy. I'm here for you." Booth says taking Parker's hand. Parker wakes up. "Hi."

"I had a dream… I was in this beautiful place with lots of children and a green meadow." Parker replies.

"What?" Bones asks standing up and walking over. "Were you in a state of euphoria?"

"I was happy. I couldn't keep from smiling… But I wasn't in pain anymore. The children asked me to stay and play. Then this black cloud pulled me in and I was away from everybody. It was so dark. Then you woke me up." Parker says.

"That's bizarre. Parker, what were you thinking about before you went to sleep?" Angela asks him.

"I was talking with him." Zack speaks up quietly.

"What about?" Angela asks.

"Just different stuff." Zack says. Just then, Dr. Taub walks in.

"Did you figure out what is going on yet?" Booth asks.

"Not yet, we are putting your son on antibiotics and some pain medicine." Taub says.

"And then you are sending him home?" Bones asks suspiciously.

"No, we need to keep him here for surveillance. When we figure out what he's got he can go home." Taub replies.

"Well, what can euphoria be a symptom for?" Angela asks.

"Euphoria? It can be a symptom for a lot of things. Most times though it just means the person is happy or at peace." Taub says. He hooks the IV bag to the post, when he goes to put the IV in Parker squirms.

"Now come on Parker. Be a good boy for me. Just let them do this one more thing and it will all be over." Booth says. He looks up at Taub who is shaking his head no. Finally, Taub is able to get the IV into Parker's arm.

"When this starts working, you should feel better. Not perfect, but better." Taub says.


	9. Chapter 9

As Taub leaves the room, Parker closes his eyes.

"Parker… No, what's going on? What's wrong?" Booth asks as the paranoid father.

"I want to go play with those children again. It was fun. They are calling for me." Parker replies holding Booth's hand.

"Don't go Parker. I need you here. You are my only child. Your mother and I will be lonely without you here." Booth says.

"Come on Booth. Let's go get a drink." Angela says trying to get him to stop thinking about Parker.

"I am not leaving my son." Booth replies sternly.

"Bones, how about you? Care to join me for a cup of coffee or something? I need to get out of this room." Angela says almost in tears.

"Yeah… Let's go. Booth if anything were to happen you send Zack to come get us okay?" Bones asks.

"Sure…" Booth says talking out of his head. He just keeps looking at Parker's pale face, and limp body.

"Don't give up. I will be okay." Parker says. Booth starts tearing up. Zack puts his balled up fist to his mouth. Angela and Bones walk into the hallway.

"Why aren't they doing anything for him?" Bones asks.

"They are doing the best they can Brennan. Sometimes people just aren't meant to live." Angela says. Bones stops.

"Ange! He is 5 years old! He has a right to live just like anybody else! He hasn't really lived yet, and I just can't see Parker dying and Booth still living." Bones hollers. "I can't believe that you and Booth think that there is a God out there who would take young children from their parents! I just can't believe that."

"Brennan, we are all going to die. Even children." Angela tries to explain.

"But why does Parker have to be so young?" Bones asks turning to face Angela with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I don't know honey. I wish I could tell you. Everything happens for a reason." Angela tries to reason for Parker dying. "Besides, he's not even dead yet. Don't kill him before his time."

"I don't know why, but I just don't tell that Parker will leave this hospital alive." Bones says trying not to cry. Angela hugs her.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to that little boy." Angela replies.

* * *

"What are we going to do? These people want us to find out what is wrong with this boy. We really need to find something." Cuddy says.

"Well we can't just say something… We wouldn't want to kill him." Cameron replies sarcastically under her breath.

"You know, I don't know why I even ask for House to come back because I have 4 Houses' right here!" Cuddy hollers.

"Come on Cuddy, breathe. Don't be like this. We are not here to fight with House's annoying team; we are here to help save this 5 year old boy." Wilson says.

"Why can't we find a disease to fit his symptoms?" Cuddy asks.

"Maybe it's just something that we don't know about yet." 13 states.

"That's a smart idea. Why not diagnose him with something we don't know about so we won't have to deal with it." Chase says.

"Hey, I am just trying to figure out what he could have! It's not my fault that House left and overdosed even more than he usually does on Vicodin!" 13 hollers.

"Yes! It was my fault he went home, but its Cameron who let him give morphine shots to children!" Cuddy screams.

"I can't control House! Nobody can!" Cameron screeches. Just then, Bones and Angela walk in.

"We are sorry to intrude but we couldn't help overhearing this little screaming match from the hall. What's going on?" Angela asks. Wilson walks over to them.

"They are trying to figure out whose fault it is that House is at home overdosed than here." Wilson says. All 5 beepers go off at the same time. Cameron and Chase look at theirs.

"It's Parker, let's go." Chase says. They all rush out of the room, and into Parker's room.

"What's going on here?" Taub asks.

"He can't breathe, and he won't wake up either." Booth says.

"He's in v-fib. Nurse!" Taub hollers. She runs into the room. "Get the _Defibulator paddles in here immediately." The nurse runs out._

_ "Get them out of here." Cameron says referring to Booth and Zack. _

_"I'm not leaving my son." Booth says. Cameron just looks at Chase, 13, Cuddy, and Wilson._

_ "I said get them out of here! We need more room in here!" Cameron hollers. Wilson goes and helps Zack and Wilson out into the hallway with Bones and Angela. They close the blinds so they can't see in. The nurse comes skidding back in with the Defibulator paddles. Booth just stands there like he's about to die._

_ "What's going to happen to my son?"_

_TO BE CONTINUED!!!! _

_Sorry for this readers…_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sorry about it ending this way, I apologize to any fans who don't like this.**

Bones, Zack, Booth, and Angela were sitting in the waiting room. Cameron walks over to them.

"Dr. Cameron, what's wrong with my son?" Booth asks her. Cameron can't look him in the face.

"Agent Booth, we haven't been able to find out what's wrong with your son. He passed away about 5 minutes ago." Cameron says with tears in her eyes, but they aren't flowing onto her cheeks.

"What?" Angela asks.

"Was there anyway that he could have survived? Anything that I could have done to help?" Booth asks.

"Don't blame yourself Booth. It was an accident." Bones says.

"What's Parker's mother going to say? He got sick when he was in my care!" Booth hollers as he jumps off the chair.

"Booth." Bones says standing up. Angela grabs her arm.

"Bren, don't go. Let him go off by himself for awhile. He just got the news that his son died. He is going to need to process this information." Angela says.

"Okay. Ange, if you feel that he should be by himself, then I will let him be alone." Bones says looking down the hallway where Booth had stormed away.

"Can we get the bones?" Bones asks Cameron.

"What? Wouldn't that be morbid?" Cameron asks her.

"What Dr. Brennan is saying is that she is would like to try and figure out what happened to Parker." Zack says.

"Well… Dr. House can do an autopsy." Cameron says pointing towards the room.

"It's not exactly an autopsy I would like to perform. I think there was foul play involved with his death." Bones says.

"Foul play? As in murder? We didn't kill him Dr. Brennan. We would have no reason to kill a small boy." Cameron replies.

"I still just want to be sure. So pack the body and we will take it with us back to the Jeffersonian." Bones says.

"Let me talk to Dr. Cuddy, and if she says that you can take the bones back to Washington then we will let you take them, but if she says that you shouldn't take them, you aren't taking them out of the hospital. Can you understand that?" Cameron asks.

" I guess we can." Bones says with a nod.


	11. Chapter 11

"They want to take the dead body out of MY hospital?" Cuddy calls out. Cameron nods. "No. Absolutely not! Who does this woman think she is! We did not have any reason to kill him. We try to help patients, not kill them!"

"I know, but they are grief stricken, and if it would make them feel better, I wouldn't see why it would be a big deal to let them handle it how they want to." Cameron says.

"If she wants to do an autopsy she does it here. In my hospital, under my watch; can she understand that?" Cuddy asks. Booth and Brenan walk in.

"Yes. We can work with those conditions. If you let Bones here take care of my son, we can stay." Booth says.

"Booth, we can't do that. I have to take him back to the lab." Brennan replies.

"Either you do it here, or you don't do it at all. That's the final word on the matter. And for that matter, how did you even find my office?" Cuddy asks.

"Oh, I demanded to speak with the head of the hospital and one of the nurses brought us to your office." Brennan says.

"Which nurse? Next time, we have to fire or make pay cuts, she will be at the top of my list." Cuddy says looking out the door.

"I don't think that's the right thing to do." Cameron says.

"DR. Cameron, don't you have a patient to be looking after right now? Parker could not have been House's only case." Cuddy states.

"He was. He isn't working on anything else right now." Cameron replies.

"Well then, get back in the ER where you belong." Cuddy says.

"Fine. But don't come looking for me when things blow up between Dr. Brennan here and House; because I am NOT a baby sitter. I'm a doctor." Cameron says before she storms out of the room. Brennan and Booth just look at Cuddy.

"If they weren't some of the best doctors in this area, I would fire them all." Cuddy says slamming Parker's file down on the desk.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you all for letting us take Parker Booth's body out of the hospital. I just feel that I would be more inept to do the tests on him myself back at the lab at the Jeffersonian." Brennan says.

"I thought that you took care of bodies that had been dead for long periods of time and then tried to figure out what happened to them. Parker has been dead a few days and we certainly didn't kill him. We didn't even know him; we would have no reason to kill him." Cuddy states trying to fight Brennan from taking him.

"We didn't say that you killed him." Brennan replies.

"But that's what you're implying if you have to take him back to the Jeffersonian just to do the autopsy instead of letting one of our more than qualified doctors take care of it!" Cuddy hollers.

"I just think that I can do the job myself and that it should be done by someone who knows both Parker and his father; that's all. I am not insulting you. Anthropologically speaking, you should be happy that I'm doing this, that way you don't have to busy one of your doctors to do this procedure." Brennan says.

"This is what I pay my doctors to do DOCTOR BRENNAN! Not to mention, trying to save the lives of all the patients around them." Cuddy screams.

"All but my son. There had to be something that you didn't like to keep my son from living." Booth says.

"He's coming back to the Jeffersonian with us and I don't care what you say! I am a doctor just as well as you are; and I can use that leverage with any court in this country." Brennan raises her voice.

"You are a doctor of science! I am a doctor of medicine! There is a difference Temperance Brennan. Maybe you should learn it!" Cuddy hollers again.

Just a few hours later, Brennan is on an airplane with all the Jeffersonian team and Parker's body packed in ice.


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Brennan has Parker's body laid out on her lab table at the Jeffersonian.

"Zack, what all can you see analyzing these bones?" She asks. Zack just sits there for a minute. "Zack?" Zack sighs loudly. "Zack, what's wrong?"

"It's… it's just that these are Parker's bones." Zack replies.

"Don't think about that Zack. It'll be okay. We have to be objective. It's just an ordinary body." Brennan says walking around to the other side of the table. "Are there any cranial hemorrhages?"

"No. It doesn't look like he's been hurt at all." Zack replies.

"That doesn't make sense. If they didn't hurt him then why did he die?" Brennan asks.

"He could have just died because they didn't find the right medicine in time. I will run some tests on the body to see what's going on." Zack replies. He walks away. Booth walks over to her.

"Hey Booth. What's going on?" Brennan asks. She looks down at Parker's lifeless body. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here Booth."

"He was my son Bones. I have a right to know what that hospital did to him. I can't believe you let him be flown all the way to Princeton, New Jersey when we have hospitals right here in D.C." Booth states.

"They were here and Dr. House insisted that we take him to their hospital in New Jersey. It's the best hospital in the country. Something could have happened to him sooner if we didn't take him there." Brennan says.

"You said he was murdered! My son could still be alive if we would have taken him to a hospital here in the city."

"Booth, you don't know that necessarily." Brennan states. Zack walks into the lab.

"Dr. Brennan, some of the tests are inconclusive, but also some of them are showing that it was over medication. He had too many antibiotics in his system. That's the problem, he wasn't physically hurt." Zack calls out.

"Oh, his mother is going to kill me." Booth hollers. "I let a doctor dose my son!"

**The End**

_**Sorry for ending it this way, but I didn't really have much of a choice..**_


End file.
